


Palms

by pensivebanana



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensivebanana/pseuds/pensivebanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean welcoming all the new parts of Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palms

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago for a prompt sent in by an anon. I'm actually fond of this one.

Jean turns Eren’s hand over, traces his finger down the tendons, pulling and dragging the skin on his knuckles with one fingertip.

Eren doesn’t budge and Jean turns his hand over again, looks at the skin of his palm. It’s lighter and pinker than the brown skin on the back of his hand. It almost looks vulnerable, without blisters or calluses or scars to match Jean’s hands. He uses his index to follow a crease in Eren’s palm and pauses when the hand twitches. He glances up, just to be sure, but Eren is still asleep.

The sunlight casts shadows under the dark fringe of his lashes, and Jean follows the slope down from his cheekbones to his mouth before turning back to Eren’s new hand.

It finished growing back just half an hour ago - the nails are still soft and short and Jean keeps away from them, focusing instead on all the parts that are foreign to him.

He knows these hands well, or he used to. He knew the pearly scar tissue on Eren’s middle knuckle, the calluses and the blisters. The skin on the meat of Eren’s thumb has always been clear - he tears it off with his mouth so frequently that it never has the chance to really age with the rest of him.

Soon Hange will be back to prod at Eren’s memory and his body, and Eren will open his eyes. Jean has them burned into his memory by now, all the guilt and anger mixed in with green. He always looks like that after these expeditions, and by now Jean knows to leave before Eren wakes up.

Jean looks at Eren’s new skin and pretends that when Eren wakes up he will be unscathed, whole, like he is on the surface.

Jean presses a kiss to Eren’s palm, stomach churning at the smell. Milky, like his baby sister had smelled for a month after she was born, and rusted over with the scent of meat and blood. Eren’s fingers curl, catching on the edge of his jaw.


End file.
